Unlucky 99
by aelitaisamazing
Summary: The 99th Hunger Games comes around. People are nervous, scared, and worried that their children will become the new tributes. But what happens when Katniss and Peeta's youngest child is Reaped? T because its the Hunger Games. This is not my top priority. Get over it.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games: Unlucky 99

Chapter 1

Oliver sat on his couch. His house was littered with bottles, but that's what you get when your adopted father is a major alcoholic. "Stupid Haymitch," he thought to himself, "You through away your life on alcohol. Getting drunk must be your favorite hobby." Them, the girl of his dreams burst through his front door. Her bright red tank top and black jacket along with dark blue jeans, neon green shoes, and blonde hair. Annabel Mellark, daughter of Katniss and Peeta Mellark.

"Oliver, you've got to get out of this dump! Sitting on your couch for your whole life won't do. At least Haymitch leaves the house!" Although you'd never guess, Annabel was the younger of two children. Her and her twin brother, Annabel was two inches taller. She was the cheerful, quick, balanced, competitive one.

"Why Annabel? Nothing important is today anyway." Annabel turned the lights on, and her grin was replaced by a solemn expression. Her bright blues eyes darkened. She never looked so grim before in her life.

"Reaping," she barely more than a whisper. Oliver rose to his feet. He knew how much Annabel hated the Hunger Games. They claimed the lives of some many children, who didn't do anything against the Capitol. Just children. Annabel was always afraid that someone close to her would be Reaped. She never watched the Games, she hated them. Hated them with all her might. Everybody hated the Capitol, but no one dared to fight because of Paylor. She was evicted from the position of president when she didn't vote to have the Hunger Games again.

That was less than a year after the rebellion ended too.

They had just made it. Right before Effie Trinket had walked up to the Reaping bowls. She was dressed in an awful shade of pink, and her hair was a strong shade of red to match Annabel's top. "Welcome one and all to the annual District 12 Reaping. To some of you it is called the drawing to your death. But that's not true. Look! We have three, yes, three living victors. All three have won a Quarter Quell. Katniss and Peeta Mellark both won the 74th Hunger Games, and they both won the 3rd Quell. Haymitch Abernathy won the 2nd Quell. That shows how amazing they are. One of you could join them because of this year's Games! As I always say 'Ladies First'." Effie's hand lingered over the girl's bowl, and then swiftly picked one. She carefully held it as if it was going to blow up.

"Get it over with Trinket!" Oliver heard a voice say. He immediately recognized it as his father's.

"Oh no, he's drunk again! He's done it now. Effie's gonna throw a fit." Oliver muttered. He was absolutely right. Haymitch staggered onto the stage like an idiot hooting, screaming, yelling, and lastly, flirting with a certain Miss Trinket.

"Anyway," Effie said clearly annoyed, "Our female tribute is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Suzanne Collins. If I were why would I be writing fanfiction for my own books? So I don't own the Hunger Games or aby of the original characters from her books. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Annabel's POV**

"Anyway, our female tribute is… Jay Hawthorne!" Effie announced, clearly oblivious to the fact that nobody was paying attention. You could see Gale's anger on his face. He looked as if he was going to go up to Effie and punch her. I couldn't stand it Jay was only twelve, and she was the only child in her family. Before I could clear my mind, I found myself running after the Peacekeepers that were leading Jay to the stage.

"No!" I panted. I was completely breathless. I sprinted straight from the back of the room. A couple of Peacekeepers ran right to where I would end up. I slowed down, just to avoid them. It showed how stupid they were. They ran into each other. I would have laughed, but I couldn't speak and barely breathe. I jumped over them. Unfortunately, the fat one grabbed my ankle. Obviously, I fell, face first. Hard too. They were dragging me back.

"I volunteer!" I heard a person say. The stupid oafs stopped cold and stared at me in stupid awe. I didn't even know why. The Head Peacekeeper strutted slowly over. If he was trying to look cool or something he was failing miserably. Get this, he actually told them to let me go. I stood up, still shaken by the fall.

"Congratulations to our volunteer! Will please come up here?" I was completely confused. Effie didn't make any sense. Who was she talking to? The Head Peacekeeper shoved me. When he realized I didn't know what was going on, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stage and left.

"Hello child. Will you tell us your name? You are after all our brave volunteer." I still didn't know what was happening. I couldn't connect the dots. The fall had really unhinged me. "Are you alright dearie? You look a little pale. Do you always look this pale?" Everyone was staring at me. Wait, did Effie just call me 'our brave volunteer'? Did I volunteer? What on Earth is going on? Is this a joke? "Dear, we need your name before we draw our other tribute." Oh god, I just volunteered to go in the Hunger Games. Have I gone insane? What's wrong with me?

"Annabel. My name is Annabel." I muttered barely more than a whisper.

"Speak up darling. Nobody can hear you." Why was she so cheerful? Doesn't she know that she's sending innocent children to their deaths?

"ANNABEL!" I yelled just to try to irritate her. My efforts were useless. Her smile remained. She used way too much perfume. I wanted to gag so badly.

"Annabel what? Oh well, it doesn't matter. I'll choose the next tribute." She waltzed over to the boy's bowl. Instead of adding some suspense she just grabbed one. "Oliver Abernathy!" She laughed. It looked like she couldn't stop. Oliver was already on the stage before she spoke again. "I can't believe it! Haymitch has a son! Who would have thought? Not me that's for sure." She said between her high pitched little giggles. She was laughing. How could she laugh? I'm not insane, definitely not. She is. Effie Trinket is mad! "Well, I guess that's the end." Loud gasps came from the residents of District 12. Effie actually heard them too. "The end of the Reaping, not their lives, I mean. Remember, may the odds _ever_ be in your favor. Everyone left immediately, but I was the first one out of the room… and the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. Next couple of chapters are supposed to be longer. By the way Annabel is more like the prideful girl who hates to be outdone. You'll hear more of that later.<strong>

**- Aly Shaeffer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

Annabel ran straight for her house. I couldn't believe it. Not one bit of it. Fearless, brave, over-confident, prideful Annabel Mellark running away. One time she almost jumped off the school roof, just for a dare. She would have died if I hadn't dragged her back. That only happen was a year ago, when she was 13.

**Annabel's POV**

I just ran away. I had never run away from anything. I ran straight to my room, and locked the door. I couldn't understand why though. Running can clear my mind really quick. Then it hit me. I was a tribute in the Hunger Games. Then, I thought about the time I bet a girl she couldn't break into the District bakery without getting caught.

_She tried on a Saturday night. How stupid was that? It didn't matter, because nobody knew that I was the baker's daughter. My brother and I were locking up the bakery. Then, she made her move. She broke the window. How stupid was this girl anyway? My brother stopped. He wasn't even out of the door. He turned around and saw her. I could tell she was mad. I made sure she saw me too. Just to make her even angrier. She stared at me, and it wasn't like it wasn't one of those "I can't believe it you snitch" stares. It was more of a "You set this up jerk" stare. I got the pleasure of seeing my brother chase her with a rolling pin in his hand. On Monday, everyone called me a filthy little snitch. _

"_It's not really my fault she broke in while brother was still in there. She should have been smarter. Besides, if my dad was there he would have filed suit. She was better off that it was Lucas was there. She's lucky I convinced him not to tell my dad. I didn't even know that she was gonna try to get in at that time." Luckily they found it to be a suitable excuse. They went off her for being stupid. She broke down and had to go to the infirmary. _

Not even this thought could stop me from crying. I had barley ever cried in my life. My mom told that I hadn't even cried that much when I was little. Now here I was crying my eyes out. I didn't want to be part of the Hunger Games.

"Annabel listen to me," my mom told me calmly, through the door obviously. I kicked the wall in reply. "Annabel, let me in. I know what you're going through. Just let me in." I turned my music on, just to drown out her voice. Then, I remembered something crucial. She has a key. She walked through the doorway. Stupid key. She sat on my bed. "Bella, I know you don't want to hear what I have to say, but I know how you feel." I ran out of my room right into my father. His face was covered in worry. Not a single cheerful feature remained. I ran away before I cried again. I ran to my favorite place. The school building roof.

I was crying there for hours. "Bella, you should come home now. It's ten o' clock." I turned around to see my brother. It's hard to believe that we're twins. His hair was dark brown, and eyes were gray. Nobody ever got to see them though; he always kept the hidden behind his hair. "Mother and Father are scared Bella. I am too." I got up and slouched home.

**Oliver's POV**

I don't care. I'm gonna get Annabel out of there. Anything it takes, I'll do it. If it's just us left, I'm gone. No hesitation. Annabel's going to be this year's victor. I'll do anything.

"Boy, get down here!" Haymitch shouted. I could tell he was still drunk. I walked down the stairs carefully. "Listen boy. That girl is a threat. You need to get rid of her. You need to be smart. Think boy. What are you good at?" He drained his glass in one gulp. "Well c'mon. What are you good at?" I stood silently. When he realized I didn't know, he raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure he's had a lot of practice. He probably used it on all tributes. "Boy, how can you not know what know what you're good at?" I stared at him like an idiot. "You're clueless! You know that right boy? Your strongest trait is what?" He paused dramatically. "Your ability to get people to like you. Get the girl to be your ally, and when she least expects it. Well, you get the point." He smiled and laughed like was a joke.

I blew up. "You realize that 'the girl' is our next door neighbor, don't you? How can I 'get rid of her' as you say. Were you paying attention to the Reaping? She ran from the back of the room, and the Peacekeepers didn't catch her until she was right in front of the stage. I'm not going to get rid of her." Why should I care how he feels? He won't remember anything. He stomped upstairs, and as much as much as I wanted to go to my room, I wasn't going up there after that fight. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. Sleep overcame my mind and I drifted off. But I had a single thought on my mind. I'm going to the Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Effie's POV**

I waltzed my usually waltz over to Haymitch's house. I just waltzed in. The boy was on the couch asleep. I took out a pen and jabbed him in the arm. He woke immediately, no he jumped up. He looked shocked to see me, as if it was a nightmare. "Dearie, are you okay? You look um… pale." He nodded, but his face showed clear confusion. "Today is the day darling. We're going to the Capitol. Can you go wake up your father?" He nodded all confusion from his face. I waltzed around the couch and sat down. He got up as if he didn't want to touch him. Well, a few minutes later he came down with Haymitch in fresh clothes.

"Where to Trinket?" Haymitch slurred. I couldn't believe that he was drunk. I pointed to the Mellark house. Haymitch and the boy nodded simultaneously. I waltzed over and the other two walked behind. I rang the doorbell because Katniss doesn't like it when people just walk, or in my case waltzed, in. A dark haired boy answered.

"Hello Miss Trinket. Do come in. Would you like something to drink? Anything you like. It doesn't matter." He led us to the living room was even though I already knew where it was. "So what would you like to drink? I'm afraid that we don't have anything that Mr. Abernathy usually drinks."

"I'll have iced water please." He gave me a glass of ice. "Um… not to be rude but where is the water?" I stared at him questionably.

"Oh, you wanted water with ice. Miss Trinket, do you realize that iced water is water that is frozen into ice?" I gave him a cold stare. At least I think it was cold. The boy burst out laughing. "Miss Trinket, I forgot to tell you. My name is Lucas Ryan Mellark." He gave me a funny little bow. "I suppose I should go get my parents. They're upstairs." I stared at him in shock. I had no idea that Katniss and Peeta had a son. I nodded numbly.

"Hey Effie, are you alright?" Haymitch's child asked me. You look a little shocked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just fine." I heard a crash from another room. I waltzed quickly to where the noise came from... the kitchen. There was a girl who looked about the same age as the Mellark boy except older and more athletic. She was baking bread, or at least she was trying. I couldn't see her head, but I could tell she was extremely nervous.

She straightened up suddenly, grabbed a knife from the counter, and spun around on her heel. The girl had her hair in a long blond braid. She dropped the knife right on her foot when she saw me. It went through her skin, but she didn't say anything until she pulled it out of her foot. "What are you doing here Trinket?" Her voice had an edge to it. I t was full of anger and hate. I had seen her before somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. "I suppose you're here to drag me off to the Capitol. How can you live with yourself Trinket? You were part of the rebellion. Don't you feel any shame for failing? Now here you are, still taking children to their deaths. Nobody in 12 has survived for twenty-three years. Twenty-three! Why do you stay? You're just a pawn. There are the Districts and then there's the well-off Capitol. You truly have no idea what's it's like for us." She stormed out of the room. Nobody had ever talked to me like that before. Well, except Katniss. But she's Katniss, the Mockingjay. This girl was too much like Katniss.

The Mellark boy walked in. "I'm dreadfully sorry about my sister. She just doesn't like the Games. She hates them actually. The first time she saw one she ran up to her room. It was only ten minutes in. Ever since then she stays in her room." My jaw almost dropped.

"It's absolutely fine." I gave him one of my best smiles. "But I must ask what that smell is." He ran over to the stove and pulled a pan out. He made a face.

"Bella can be a great salesperson at times. She does a great job persuading people to buy the bread, because we own the only bakery in 12. Except when they empty-handed, she runs out of the bakery yelling at them. Father says that most people that she's yelled at come during school hours to avoid her. She always turns the bread black when she bakes it though." He laughed and almost dropped the pan and the burnt whatever they were. Then Haymitch walked in a grabbed a burnt whatever. "By the way my parents will be right down."

_Five Minutes Later_

"What's that burning smell?" Katniss asked. "It smells like Bella was baking again." She looked at the boy. "Oh, she was _trying_. What was she making?" The boy opened his mouth, but Haymitch answered for him.

"These cheese buns taste awful. They're burnt to the core. I'm pretty sure there isn't any cheese either. If there was, it's gone now. How 'choo manage that girl?" His s's were slurred and he still smelled of liquor. He still referred to Katniss as girl even though she thirty something. Peeta thumped down the stairs. "Mellark, is there any cheese in the bread?" I couldn[t help but laugh when I saw the confusion on Peeta's face.

"Bella was trying to bake again." Katniss explained quickly. "Speaking of which… Bella get down here!" You could hear footsteps on the upper floor. She moped downstairs. Her foot was bleeding. Probably from dropping the knife. "Bella what happened to your foot?" The girl called Bella shrugged, and I noticed Haymitch's son slinking down the stairs. "Annabel Primrose Mellark! What happened to your foot?" I gave a very loud gasp. Katniss stared at me momentarily,

"I didn't know that it was her that volunteered." I stated truthfully. "Well, we best get going. We've got a train to catch."


	5. Chapter 5

If you've not figured out that I don't own this series or the characters from the series, then you must have mental issues. I pretty much only own (if even that) my OCs.

Chapter 5

**Annabel's POV**

Trinket had a bunch of Capitol freaks take care of my foot. I've never felt pain, and I probably won't ever feel it. I could have fixed it myself, but no, the freak medics had to. I made Trinket swear not to tell anyone my last name until I wanted her to.

"Fine Annabel." She stretched my name. "We'll keep your surname secret until you see fit." I smirked. I still wasn't going to kill Oliver. I just have to hope someone else will. It's an awful thought, but it's the best option. "Well, you two have to meet your prep teams and stylists." She grinned, guessing that I hated getting primped as much as my mother,

Unfortunately, she was right.

Three people had to rid me of "filth". Three people. In 12 I'm considered clean. Luckily, I had the same team as my mother, so I guess it wasn't that bad. They didn't have to do anything though. They said that their work will start when we get to Capitol.

Octavia was hitting me with so many questions. "So Annabel, what's your last name? Who are your parents? What do you think about the Hunger Games? I wish they were gone. I thought that they would have been gone after the rebellion. Do you know Katniss and Peeta? How about Haymitch? What do you think about that other tribute? Did you know that there hasn't been a volunteer from 12 for twenty-four years?"

Venia smiled at me. "Give the girl a break Octavia. She can barely keep track of what you're saying. _I_ can barely keep track of what you're saying."

It took an hour, but I finally met my stylist. Scipio Net. I must have looked exhausted, because he actually asked me if I was ill.

"Why? Do I look sick or something?" He laughed. He looked quite normal. I can't say how relieved I was by that.

"Tomorrow, we'll be at the Capitol, and the parade will be that night too. Don't be worried about what you look like. You'll be fine." That made me worried. If he had any sense, he wouldn't have said it.

"Okay."

"Great, any questions?" I shook my head. "You know, since I'm your stylist, I ought to know you better. I can arrange a picnic in the sky car if you want."

God, how old is he? I'm fourteen. He looks like he's twenty. What's he trying to say by saying that? I think he noticed my discomfort.

"I'm seventeen. And from 4. So, how would you like to have a picnic?"

"Sounds… uh, fun." Honestly, I was planning on locking myself in my compartment. "Uh… see you then."

"See you."

**000**

I met Scipio outside the kitchen. He had a picnic basket in his arms.

"Ready?" I shrugged. "Well, come on. It's not far." We walked for like ten minutes. I guess he was serious about it not being far.  
>We had to go through some sort of security car. The security people looked like Peacekeepers. Wait, they are Peacekeepers. Anyway, they let us through. Thank God.<p>

We entered this car that looked like it was completely made of glass. But then, it's a Capitol train. It probably was.

The sky was a bright blue. I had never seen the sky so blue. Mostly because the sky in 12 is grey. It gets boring. 12's pretty boring too.

Scipio asked me something. I wasn't paying attention though. He sounded far away, even though he was right next to me. I looked at him and he leaned in.

So, I punched him in the face. What else was I supposed to do? A couple of his teeth came out and I had blood on my hand.

From there, I ran. Did he really think I'd let him kiss me? He's a moron. Nothing more than a moronic stylist. I hate him as much as I hate the Games.

I ran through the security car. Either the Peacekeepers didn't care or they were trying to keep their distance. In five minutes I was in my compartment.

"Annabel," Effie said through the door. "Your stylist is under the impression that you punched him in the face."

"Maybe I did. He shouldn't have tried a stunt like that. I'm not going to say his name anymore. And if I ever do, it'll be in a mocking fashion."

"Oh. Well, your mentor's Haymitch. Oliver's is your mother. Have fun." Fun? Fun? Haymitch hates me now I bet. He's going to probably help Oliver, not me. Haymitch hates my guts. He's always hated me.

As i thought about how much i hate the Capitol, the train stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I don't own anything. Everything goes to the respected owners.

Chapter 6

**Annabel's POV**

We stopped so quickly that I actually fell down. I flung my compartment door open and saw Trinket on the ground.

"I think she's fainted." Oliver said to me. "Or paralyzed."

"I hope it's the second one. But, knowing my luck, it's the first one."

The lights died and my parents ran towards us. It got really cold. I started to smile because there could be a dementor and if it sucks out my soul, I want have to worry about killing Oliver consciously! Shame dementors aren't real.

I must have been shivering, because Oliver offered me his jacket. I shook my head. I wasn't going to take his jacket. I've got my own jacket it on. Why is this so slow? Most people are in the Capitol by now.

Maybe it's because I ran off on the day of the Reaping, so it threw everything else off. Then, the idiot of stylist I had ran in.

"I'm afraid of the dark!" Stupid moron.

"Shut the hell up Scipper. Nobody cares about your foolish fears. Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're nowhere near the Capitol so be quiet. Unless you want to walk there." He almost broke down in tears.

"So, what do we do?" Had Oliver become a moron too?

"We need to split up. So, uh- Trinket can go with Haymitch, if she can walk. Mom, Dad, you two go off to wherever. And uh- I guess I'll check out the engine with Oliver. Scipper, you can stay here."

"Why?"

"Because Scippy, I don't think you'll do much good in a pitch black train if you're afraid of the dark."

"Fine."

So, we went to our respected places. Oliver and mine being the engine. It was quite remarkable, even if I do hate the Capitol.

There was like a crash behind us, so naturally I had to look at what had made the sound.

There, in the corner was the engineer. He had probably just died. It wasn't very pretty.

"Annabel, are you there?" Something ran into me. "Oh, sorry."

Then he saw the driver/engineer person. I think he said something quietly. But I couldn't make out any words, so who knows?

Then I heard footsteps.

"C'mon. We ought to get out of here, before something awful happens. Someone's following us. My hand went to where I keep my knife, but I had left it in my compartment. "Shit."

Another loud sound. Then, I looked and Oliver wasn't there. Why does he always wander off like that?

"Annabel, where are you?" How'd he get so far away? What the hell was he thinking? If he wanted to die early, he should've just jumped off the train. When it was moving of course. I started to run. Then I ran into something. "Annabel is that you?"

"Last time I checked. Unless somehow someone's switched minds with me or something like that." We laughed for a little bit. But it wasn't for long.

Oliver decided to be nice or something, which bothered me. He ticked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. What was he thinking?

Was he trying to make it harder for me to kill him? 'Cause it's pretty hard right now without him helping me.

But I could feel a smile on my face. A smile… not a smirk. I bet Jay would call it a happy face.

"Uh- are you alright? You just seem a bit cheerful. Especially since we're trying to avoid a murderer." I stopped smiling.

How did I forget that we were avoiding a murderer? Really, how?

"You're right. Let's keep going." Then something dropped in front of me.

I fell backwards and was caught by Oliver. I could feel my face reddening. It was a pair of shoes. Who the hell would drop shoes in front of a person like that? Well, maybe a murderer.

Anyway, this wasn't like me. Next thing you know, I'll be singing.

I heard more footsteps, except they were faster this time.

"Run!" I yelled, even though Oliver was right next to me.

I took off and noticed that Oliver was ahead of me. Out of complete shock, I tripped. I guess he noticed I wasn't keeping up with him.  
>My ankle wouldn't let me get up. It hurt. It actually hurt. I wonder if dying hurts. That's stupid. It probably does hurt.<p>

Oliver ran back. He helped me up and then the world went black.

**Katniss POV **(A/N: This part's important so don't kill me)

Peeta and I found Oliver and Annabel in the engine unconscious. I just thought we should look since it had been an hour since the train started. We also found the dead engineer. It wasn't a very beautiful sight.

It was the palest I had seen my daughter. But they were breathing. So they were alive. It was clearly not an accident. After all, there was a pipe right next to Oliver.

Peeta picked up Oliver and said he was taking him to the infirmary. So, I picked up Annabel. I learned how thin my daughter really is. Every time I took a step, one of her bones dug into my skin.

Peeta went to find Effie and Haymitch. God, how old is Haymitch? He must be like sixty or something.

I stayed, to well, make sure neither of them died.


End file.
